I Will Not Bow
by GaelicEyes10
Summary: The Cullens are sent by the Volturi to help a vampire in hiding. But what they discover could easily destroy everything the vampire race stands for.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this is a good idea Carlisle," Edward stated, following his father into the kitchen where Bella stood with Esme, deep frowns burrowed into their porcelain skin. "We don't know who this person is nor do we know anything about this institution. For all we know, Bella could be going into a trap."

Hearing her name, Bella perked up and scowled at Edward. "I can take care of myself. Besides, you can read his mind and there's nothing dangerous about him. Furthermore," she emphasized, sensing Edward was about to protest again. "Alice said there was no danger. And if something should happen, we'll already know about it."

"Bella's right Edward," Carlisle said, leaning against the counter and gazing at his son with clouded eyes. "He needs our help; we can't abandon someone of our own kind, especially when they're in this kind of danger."

Edward shook his head, plopping himself into a stool as Jasper and Alice walked in. "How are we going to convince them Bella needs help? And how are we going to convince them that we should look over both of them?"

"Edward don't worry," Alice said. "If anything was to happen we would know it in time for you get Bella out of there. But we can't just ignore this situation."

"Don't worry Edward," Bella said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'll be fine."

"I don't understand why I can't be the one go instead," Edward said under his breath.

"Because you need to be one of the caretakers," Bella smiled up at him. "I can hold my own. You need to stay here and work on how to fix the situation."

Edward sighed deeply before looking at his family. Rosalie and Emmett were busy, on their own personal vacation, so the rest of the family was left to deal with the situation. "Fine, but I want to be there the first day. And every time we come to visit."

"Of course," Carlisle said, nodding. "We'll need you to be a vital part of the team, Edward. Especially since we need to know what's really going on and you can get into their heads, especially the boy's."

"Fine. When are we leaving?"

Bella unwrapped her arms and shifted her feet before answering. "Um, well we're leaving today. We need to be there in about an hour, so in a half hour we're going." She said without looking up.

"What's the boy's name," he asked, looking to his father, trying to ignore the annoyance he felt at being left out of the loop. "And what exactly is his condition that he should stay within a mental institution?"

Carlisle looked to Jasper. "Look to your brother for that answer, Edward." Carlisle said calmly. "He's the one who knows the most about the case."

Jasper leaned against the counter before answering. "His name is Alick and as far as I know, no one can place his age. Though he seems to be an older vampire, around 300 or 400 years of age from what information I could gather. He's hiding out at the asylum and, like us; he doesn't feed on human blood. How he's getting fed currently I don't know but there's something after him or else he wouldn't be there. He would have found us by now. Others would have looked after him, the Volturi would have taken care of him but since he's like us, they want us to take care of it."

Edward scowled. "Why would the Volturi take care of him? He's just another vampire to them."

Jasper shrugged. "The theory is that it's because of his age. He's older than most and he was made young. The main questions are how he's getting his food and how he manages to stay under wraps there. Personally, I'd like to know why the Volturi want to help him; they're not very congenial to vampires in hiding."

"Which is why we need to get to him and fast," Carlisle said. "Now I suggest you all go get ready to leave. We can't be late, for both the boy's sake and Bella's."

After shaking his head at the entire situation, Edward followed Bella upstairs while Esme and Carlisle went to get the paperwork ready, leaving Alice and Jasper in the kitchen.

"Jasper," Alice said looking towards him. "I can't see it, but something seems out of sort. That boy has been in that institution for nearly six months. There's no way he could survive that without feeding. I think someone is there, helping him, but I can't see who. It's like my sense is blocked by this person, like Bella can block it."

"Don't worry," Jasper said, placating Alice. "We'll all be there should someone with that ability be blocking your visions. We'll be able to tell and we'll be able to do something about it."

"Still," Alice said, rubbing her arms. "I think someone is there that might compromise the situation. I didn't want to bring it up during the discussion because this boy does need our help and by bringing it up, I know Edward would never have relented."

Jasper grabbed Alice into a tight hug. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." He whispered and hoped he was right. The situation they were putting Bella into was a tough one, she had to be at the institution long enough to get enough information on Alick in order to help him.

Meeting up in the foyer, the family decided to take one car, instead of two, simply because they'd be leaving without Bella and it was easier for them to take the SUV rather than two cars. After piling in, with Carlisle at the wheel, the family made their way the outer skirts of Port Angeles where the institution was. After driving along the narrow, winding road that led to it, they finally came to a stop in front of a semi-large brick building. With white shutters and columns at the front entrance, it could almost seem like a comforting home if one didn't notice the bars on the windows or high gates surrounding the driveway. With this security also came video surveillance mounted on the roof and gates as well as the large sign that read "Port Angeles Home for the Mentally Ill," that stood towards the right of the front stairs. From his vantage point, Jasper could see a green lawn on the left side of the house, strewn with white benches while the other side of the house contained the visitor parking lot, guarded by two security guards. As they were walking up the steps, Jasper couldn't help but notice a figure sitting on one of the benches, staring out into the woods beyond the institution. She hardly seemed to notice the family's presence, but Jasper could detect something in the air about her which made him a little uneasy.

"Jasper," Alice whispered in front of him. Motioning her hands, she urged him into the institution. "What were you looking at?" She asked in a whisper, as they followed the group towards the front desk.

"A girl," he said, glancing back at the door they came in, as if she would appear there. "She was sitting on one of the benches on the lawn. Something's different about her."

Alice seemed slightly alarmed at his remark as did Edward who turned back to him. "What do you mean, odd?" He said but was cut off by a nurse bustling towards the group.

Ignoring what the nurse was saying, as well as what his family was saying in response, Jasper started to take in the place around him. It's a habit that he's had that won't die. Ever since he can remember, he's always paid close attention to his surroundings, possibly because of his earlier time as a newborn with Maria. Compared to the outside of the institution, the inside matched what the place was used for. Though some of the older aspects of the house were still clear in such things at the trim and doorway structures, it had been modified for current use.

In front of the family was the check-in area that looked like something out of the stereotypical movie institutions with a glass panel attached to white stone that made up the barrier between guests and nurses, as well as security. A large living room of sorts was to the right of that, with a small television softly playing some older show that was on, several patients sitting in a various arrangement of chairs in front of it. A baby grand piano, that was also white, stood in the corner of the living room and next to a large desk that overlooked a bay window looking out into the back lawn. A corridor to the right of the desk was blocked off by a large security door, which Jasper could only assume housed security and such things that needed to be kept from the rest of the floor. A large spiral staircase, remnants of the house's old structure, rose from the ground before a white walled corridor of doors which Jasper could only assume house the patients. The spiral staircase, though it had been renovated, was something that had kept the past alive it seemed. The mahogany staircase, ranked by white banisters, went up to the second floor, which Jasper assumed there were more patients. Though the house was large, the desk and living room itself took up quite some space, leaving only about six doors down the first ground corridor.

Realizing the conversation had stopped and his family, along with the nurse, was staring at him, Jasper cleared his throat. "Sorry?" He asked, hoping for the nurse's sake it sounded as if he were simply daydreaming.

"You will be helping with the boy's psychological evaluation, I assume?" The nurse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Jasper said, smiling and using his power to calm the older woman. "I'll need to look over his past records of course, whichever ones you have."

The nurse nodded. "Of course, I'm having one of the younger nurses rouse those up for you. Of course, we don't have much on either of the twins, apparently the last institution they were at lost most of their files in a fire. I'm afraid we only have papers from the past two years."

Jasper could sense the shock as her news took the family by surprise."Twins?" He asked, confused. The inquiries he made only suggested there was one person, the boy Alick. The twin was something altogether new and if Alice hadn't seen the twin in the vision and Edward couldn't sense the twin either, Jasper had a feeling something else was at work. This is what his family seemed to be assuming, given the look on their faces. _Can you sense the twin?_ He thought, allowing Edward to listen. After a slight shake of his head, Jasper frowned.

"Yes, twin." The nurse said before quickly stealing a look at all their faces. "A girl, her name is Jalena. She says they're both from Russia and that their parents died after bringing them over to America when they were children. Family took care of them until Alick ran away and Jalena went after him. Ever since then, apparently, they've been in and out of institutions. There's not much I can get out of the boy, he barely speaks, but Jalena can sometimes be coerced into telling us something. She's very protective of the boy, to the point where sometimes security needs to be called in. She sits outside a lot, but on some days she takes her brother out there too. They're an odd pair, they are. Sometimes we find her sitting in his room, talking to him late at night," she shook her head to clear her mind. "You'll find all this in the reports. He scares a couple of the patients around here and she is strong enough that it takes about four men to pull her down."

"We have our own security," Carlisle interrupted. "These two," he gestured towards Edward and Jasper, "along with one, maybe two, more. They'll be able to handle her, trust us." Carlisle ended with a smile.

"Yes well…oh dear," the nurse gasped, looking behind the family. "That's her, Jalena. She was outside, she must have come in just now.

Following her gaze, the family turned to wear a girl stood next to the desk and in front of the white security doors. The girl's tanned face was framed by black barrel curls and startling green eyes peered out from underneath long eyelashes. As her gaze went around the family, her eyes finally settled on Jasper's own, narrowing as they made contact. And as Jasper finally got a whiff of her scent, he suddenly realized why she looked slightly familiar.

There were many enemies that vampires faced, but perhaps one of the most skilled was what his family was facing right now. He knew her scent would be unfamiliar to his family, but it would still sting their noses if they drew it in. Jasper's eyes narrowed as the fighting sensation he hadn't sensed since his time in the south starting boiling up.

The girl was a damn vampire hunter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer (for the entire story): I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own those characters you do not recognize. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting reviews!!! **

_**blonde&beautiful:** Well we don't want that!! Here's your update!!_

_**HelioApple: **Thanks so much!! There's a lot more questions to be answered throughout the entire story! :) _

_**Mrs. CG:** Well Bella's still a vampire. Nothing has changed since the ending of the Twilight series. And those other questions will be answered in the next couple chapters ;) It's supposed to keep you guessing :) _

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**_Twins_**

Just as the smell of Jalena's scent hit the Cullens' noses, she took off and ran past them, running up the spiral staircase to the second floor. Before the nurse could even react, Jasper and Edward were already after her, pacing themselves so that they simply seemed like fast humans. Jasper, in front of Edward, could see the back of Jalena's sweatshirt flying behind her as she rounded the last spiral and sprinted the last few steps towards the second floor. It was obvious the girl was fast and that she was also aware that if she ran any faster, it would make it seem like she was inhuman. As Jasper reached the top of the staircase he saw Jalena burst into a room halfway down the hall, slamming it behind her and leaving a wake of confused nurses and doctors in her wake.

As Jasper quickly made his way towards the room, he could hear urgent whispering from inside the room in what sounded like Russian. After he made it to the door he looked to the right to see Edward slowing down as he made his way towards Jasper. Behind him, coming up from the stairs, was the rest of the Cullen family and a team of three male nurses, one of whom held a straightjacket that Jasper could only assume was meant for Jalena. Shoving his shoulder against the locked door, Jasper tried to knock it open with his weight but it didn't work. He could feel the weight of another body against the other side of the door, pushing against his attempts to break the door down.

"Excuse me," one of the nurses said, a dark haired man who held a key in his hand. Placing the key in the lock, he smirked at Jasper before trying to push the door open. When he couldn't succeed in that, Jasper rammed his own shoulder into the door, making it fly open and sending a dark haired male, who he could only assume was Alick, sprawling to the floor as Jalena glared at Jasper from where she stood across the room. As Alick made his way into a standing position, the three male nurses brushed past him to go into the room. The one with the key shook his head at Jalena as they made a half circle around her, in what Jasper guessed was an attempt to put her in the straight jacket. Jasper had a feeling that they would be having a tough time with the girl though as she didn't seem like the kind of person to just stand there and let them contain her. "Jalena," the dark haired one said quietly. "Now, you know it's not okay for you to go running about like that and locking yourself into your brother's room. You know the consequences for your actions," he said, gesturing to where the other two nurses held the jacket between them.

Jalena's green eyes unlocked themselves from Jasper's to glare at the men. "My only error in judgment was letting you into the room," she said with a slight Russian tilt.

The male nurse shook his head as Jasper saw Carlisle and Edward creeping into the room on his right side. Jasper looked behind him to where Esme stood with Alice and Bella talking with a nurse. Just as the group of females started walking away, Jasper heard a deep-throated growl from the left side of him. Whipping his face around, Jasper saw that Alick was unsuccessfully trying to contain himself as the three nurses slowly made their way towards Jalena. As his growl became audible, the three male nurses stopped and glanced wearily at each other.

"Don't," Jalena told her brother as she made a small step towards him. "Let it go."

Alick shook his head before dropping back a couple paces, which visibly eased the three nurses. "She'll kill them," he whispered loud enough for Jasper, Carlisle and Edward to hear but soft enough for the nurses to not hear. "I suggest you step in before she takes down three grown men and they try to tranquilize her." Alick spoke the words rapidly under his breath without as much as a glance towards them.

Carlisle nodded at Edward and Jasper and started to make their way towards the semi-circle that was slowly closing in on an ever-calm Jalena. Jalena's eyes shot up to meet with Jasper's and she smirked as she realized what they were doing. With a laugh she pushed herself into the body of the dark haired nurse, startling him before throwing him off balance into the two other male nurses. As she made her way across the room towards the Cullens, the three men braced themselves as she hit their man-made wall. As she tried to push past them, Jasper grabbed both her arms and twisted them so that they were behind her. As she struggled with him, Alick sprang in front of them to either prevent her from leaving or talk to her, Jasper couldn't tell which. It seemed to be the latter as Alick spoke quietly in Russian to Jalena, stopping her from protesting any more.

"No," she whispered, violently shaking her head. "Not now Alick, it won't happen now."

Alick seemed to relax a little bit as Jalena allowed her own arms to relax against Jasper's hold. "Just let them take you," Alick said quietly, referring to Jasper and Edward. Carlisle had managed to disappear, probably checking up on Bella's own check-in.

Jalena glanced at Edward before she left out a huff of what seemed to be annoyance. "For you, brother," she said, altogether becoming a more complacent patient for Jasper. The three nurses, all of whom had recovered by the time this quick encounter was over, looked at the four of them in disbelief. Jalena laughed at the expressions on their faces. "You three aren't as quick on your feet as you should be. Maybe you could take lessons from these guys," she said, nodding her head in Edward's direction. "Maybe then you could actually catch me in that clothe trap."

The dark haired nurse stepped forward and gently tried to take Jalena's arm with his hand. Jasper yanked her out of his reach as Jalena laughed again, no doubt at the expression of fury on the nurse's face. "Joshua here thinks he's the top dog," Jalena said to Jasper, looking over his shoulder at him. "So I'm guessing you taking control of the situation might be making him depressed."

"She's our patient," the human Joshua said, narrowing his eyes at Jasper. Behind him the two nurses shifted uncomfortably, almost as if they didn't like the way one of their own was being treated. "Not yours, mine."

"Mine?" Jalena laughed. "In your dreams, sicko."

Before anyone could react, Joshua had reached out to strike Jalena. Before his hand was two inches from her face, however, he was thrown back into his two counterparts by Alick, whose face shone with pure fury. "Try it again," he growled at Joshua before stepping in front of his twin.

"Assault," Joshua said, scrambling to get up. "That was assault. I'll have you in a holding cell," he growled before he ran past the group, his two fellow nurses following closely behind him.

"I don't think that was a good idea," Edward said from the doorway as he watched the three male nurses make their way to wherever they were going. "I'm sure they will lock you up and you need to feed."

At this Alick laughed and Jasper was taken aback with the resemblance between the twins' laughs. "They can't do anything about it; we're all crazy in here. The doctors will just tell them it's their own fault for not restraining me."

"You can let me go now," Jalena told Jasper. "I promise I'll be good," she said, smirking over her shoulder at him. "Besides, I need to feed Alick."

After looking towards Edward, who gave Jasper a slight nod, Jasper released Jalena's arms. As she stretched them out he began to examine the twins as Alick went to the bed that was in the corner and laid down in it. Alick had the same jet black hair as his twin but instead of her startling green eyes he had dark brown ones, which were now practically black from the lack of feeding. He had the same olive toned skin as his sister as well as the same long black eyelashes. Where his sister was built lithe and slender, Alick looked more like Emmett's size and shape though both twins were about the same height. A scar ran down from his left elbow to wrist, a startling white against his dark skin. "Jalena has a matching scar," Alick said, catching Jasper staring and jolting him out of his thoughts. "Same length and width only hers is on her waist. That's what happens when you try to save your brother from a rampaging turn of the century scientist." He grins and lays his head back against the pillow.

Jalena glanced quickly back at Jasper before lifting up her shirt. Underneath, he saw that she had strapped two small packages of blood to her stomach. Startled, he looks towards his brother who stared at Jalena with the utmost curiosity. "Door please," Jalena said, not looking up as she tore the packages from her skin. As Edward quietly shut the room's door, Jalena made her way over towards her brother's bedside and sat next to him. "Ready?" She asked, handing him the first package. "Sorry it took so long."

Alick shrugged his shoulders. "Hard to come by nowadays," he murmured before taking the package from Jalena. As he ripped open a corner with his teeth and began drinking, Jasper was hit with a sense of fatigue. He knew he should have hunted earlier that day or even last night, but he wanted to push the envelope on how long he could go without the stuff. And as Jalena bent down to brush a lock of hair out of her brother's eye, Jasper was hit with her scent again. He could envision himself simply bending down to her neck and piercing her skin. A hunter's blood was supposed to be the most pure out of all or so he was told. But Jalena herself couldn't be pure hunter; they eventually died off after two hundred years or so. And since she was sitting before him, he knew there had to be some kind of mixed blood within her, which might explain how she had a twin brother that was full vamp.

"It's complicated," Alick said, startling Jasper from his thoughts again. Jalena laughed quietly, looking over her shoulder at the two Cullens.

"He can read your mind," she said softly. "And read any movements that haven't happened yet. Up to two minutes, which saves us a lot of cuts which might cause him to…well _you _know."

"You can read minds?" Edward asked quietly from where he was standing beside Jasper. Curious, he stepped toward the two twins. "Your whole life?"

Alick nodded before he tore open the second packet. "It got stronger when I went through the change," he said after he had finished. "By that point I had been able to read some minds, though it was all a little fuzzy. No one wants to hear about humans hearing thoughts though, so I kept it to myself. Jalena knew of course, she's my twin, I could practically read her mind in any situation." He finished as Jalena disappeared into what Jasper could only assume was the bathroom. His assumptions were proven correct when he heard the flushing of the toilet twice before Jalena emerged again.

"So you weren't born vampire?" Edward asked leaning against the wall next to Alick's bed as Jalena sat on the foot of it.

Alick shook his head. "No, I was changed when I turned twenty-one. I was in the military at the time, all sons of great Russian aristocrats were."

"What about you?" Jasper looked towards Jalena. "You obviously have hunter and vampire blood mixed within you. How could that have happened if you weren't born vampire?"

"I was born a hunter," Jalena said quietly, looking down at the plain teal bedspread. "My father was a hunter and his father before him. He wasn't too surprised one of his children had the blood, but he was surprised to know it was me. My training was secretive; he couldn't of course train me in broad daylight. Daughters did not fight at the time and my mother wouldn't have any of it."

"But the vampire blood," Edward started to say before Jalena cut him off.

"It's not something I talk about with strangers whose sole purpose in coming here is because the Volturi sent you after me." She spat out.

"Jalena," Alick said quietly from the bed. "Вы должны сказать им."(*)

"No," Jalena said, shaking her head and standing up abruptly. "They came here with false intentions, why should I? What has this world done for us in the past except hunt us down?"

"Jalena-"

"Enough Alick, enough. I'm going to my room," Jalena said, walking towards the door. As she opened the door she looked back towards Jasper and Edward. "When you feel like telling me why you're really here and what you really have planned, I'm in another room down the hall. Where I'm sure your Bella is currently my new room-mate," she finished, looking at Edward. "Until then, you can leave me well enough alone."

After she had left, Jasper and Edward turned to Alick who looked towards the door with a mixture of frustration and sadness on his face. "I won't tell you," he said, looking towards Edward. "It's her story to tell, as gruesome and horrible as it is. What I can tell you is that we know you've been sent by the Volturi, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. And we know you plan on implanting Bella into the system in order to gain more information about us while you're not here. As well as the fact that you'll be playing doctors to both of us. I assume your Alice," he said, nodding towards Jasper. "As well as you Edward will be my doctor. Jasper and Esme will be Jalena and Bella's doctor. Carlisle is the overseer, correct?"

Jasper looked at Alick with wide eyes, the same look that was mimicked on Edwards face. "How did you know?"

"Plucked it from your minds," Alick said simply. "Now if the stories are correct, there should be three more in your brood including a child born as a vampire? Where are they?"

"Emmett and Rosalie are taking a special trip for themselves and Renesmee is with Jacob, one of her protectors outside the vampire circle." Edward said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"And Jacob is a werewolf, correct?" Alick said, making a face. "How do you stand it?"

"We deal," Edward said with a grin. "Now, we're not here to talk about us, we're here to talk about you. What's this about a mad scientist?"

Alick laughed. "Sit down, it's a long one," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his bead as well as to the side of it. "I'll have to give you the grand tour some other time, but for now this will do."

As Jasper took the seat at the head of the bed and Edward sat down next to the bed Alick began telling his story about the fight against a mad scientist in the early 19th Century. "He tried to cut me open," he said, referring to the scar on his arm. "Jalena was there in an instant and went to grab me. Made him miss my heart but he managed to get her in the stomach. It was bad," he said, shaking his head. "I never want to crave the taste of my twin's blood but it was flowing so freely I couldn't help it. She wasn't injured bad enough to not fight me off though. She managed to keep me from killing her while she killed the scientist. Burned his body and then sewed herself up after she knocked me out and chained me down. By the time I came around she had stopped bleeding and had gotten me some blood to drink. That wasn't the first time she had to knock me out to keep from killing her though, but that's a story for another time. What's more important is that you need to consider the fact that Jalena won't let you treat her or get near her all that much," he said towards Jasper. "I don't care what power of feeling you have over her, it won't work. She's got some strong willpowers and she'll do anything to protect out secret."

"Does she have anything special?" Jasper asked quietly. The door was still open so their entire conversation was in mere whispers that no human pausing outside would be able to hear. "You can obviously read minds, but you're twins so she must be able to do something."

"She can manipulate minds if she's in the worst mood ever," Alick said. "She's only done it….five or six times since she's learned to control it. And she can also project her thoughts into another's mind. She likes that trick; she uses it to keep the nurses away from here when I'm feeding. They'll try to come in then suddenly 'remember' they had to go downstairs for something. She also uses it against Joshua that nurse from before and his two fellow goon-head nurses, Michael and Caleb. She gets a kick out of that. She'll use that to counter your power," he looked towards Jasper. "We have a visitor," he said, looking to the doorway where Alice stood standing against the door frame.

Jasper got up quickly and walked toward her. "Bella's alright," Alice smiled. "She's all situated. I told her we'd bring Renesmee the next time we came. Jalena is her room-mate, which is perfect. By the way, what did you say to her? She barricaded herself in her room, the nurses wanted to break down the door but I said I'd send you over since you were one of her doctors and that you'd help her out and get her out safely."

"It was nothing," Jasper said quietly. "They know why we're here and they have some strong mental powers."

Alice nodded. "I figured as much, no way they could've understood us being there enough to barricade everyone out of the room like that. Well, you should head over there," she said, leaning out and pointing to the last door in the right. "It's that one and boy is it huge. I guess that's what happens when you take on another person living with you," she grinned.

Jasper smiled before kissing Alice on her forehead. "Alright, you be careful. I suppose we're leaving within a couple hours," he said looking back to where Alick and Edward were looking towards each other. "Alick can read minds; I think they're having a mind conversation."

"You bet we are," Alick said from the bed. "You might want to get going," he gestured towards the door. "If you're going to try to break my sister down enough so she'll tell you her story, you better get started early."

Alice laughed before walking into the room. "Good luck," she whispered as she brushed past Jasper.

As he walked towards Bella and Jalena's room, Jasper had a sense of fore boarding that the situation the Cullen family was about to get into could possibly spell disaster.

(*) Russian translation: "You must tell them."


End file.
